The Art of Escapism
by UnwrittenRhapsody
Summary: It was dark. It was cold. But what difference does that really make? Even when you have a mission that needs taking care of. Sephiroth/Genesis


_**A/N:**__ So I'm a bit rusty xD I haven't written anything in ages, and this is what came out of it. I'm still a bit happy with it, probably because it was fun to write xD I love these two and I think I always will. So I hope you enjoy!_

_**Warnings:**__ You're basic PWP. With two men. Don't like, don't read! Thankies xD_

It was dark, and it was almost too quiet. Too quiet for his liking anyway. Genesis's footsteps could be heard against the dead leaves and he made his way through the forest. He had entered a few minutes ago, trying to make a quick trip of it and remain stealthy at the same time. He knew that guards would be positioned around the edges of the forest and that too much noise would make them suspicious and draw attention. Besides, sneaking into a camp that wasn't his own was going to be enough work as it was. Sentries were an added nuisance that he was eager to avoid.

A twig crunched beneath his foot and he let out a low curse. He was too close to the camp for the sound to go unnoticed. Stopping all movement altogether, he heard rustling from a bush not too far away. Beady eyes looked at him for a long moment before the creature scampered off. If a rabbit was all that heard him, perhaps there wasn't anything to worry about after all.

Of course, he wouldn't be that lucky.

"What are you doing here?" Genesis practically jumped at the sound of a human voice. A voice he knew well. Smiling lightly, he spun on his heel and came face to face with a set of emerald eyes.

"It's cruel to try and scare your own lover off Seph," he said, smile turning to a light smirk. Sephiroth was the only one whose footsteps would be silent even against the hard brush of the forest floor. Reaching forward and grabbing the General's hand to take it in his own, he walked back towards the direction he had come from.

A small sigh sounded behind him and Genesis cast a skeptical look backwards. "I'll ask again. What are you doing here Genesis?" Sephiroth asked and Genesis laughed lightly.

"It's not obvious?" he said, knowing it would bother his lover to no end if he kept answering questions with more questions. When he didn't hear a reply he let out a sigh of his own before looking back to the path in front of them. "Well, I wasn't content to lope around camp doing nothing, assumed you were just a little ways away, and figured you wouldn't mind me dropping in for a quick visit." He felt it as Sephiroth stopped moving, coming to a standstill in the middle of the forest. Glancing behind him, he saw how Sephiroth's face showed his amusement at the redhead's actions and Genesis couldn't help but scoff. "What?" he snapped.

"You came all the way out here for a visit?"

Genesis was silent, only causing his lover's smirk to grow.

"That's what I thought." Genesis took a step back as Sephiroth took one forward, repeating the motion until he was pressed against the trunk of a tree. Soft lips were pressing against his neck soon after and he couldn't help but tilt his head to the side so there would be more area for those lips to cover. "How much trouble did you run into?"

Deciding the question wasn't important enough to answer, Genesis took advantage of the mouth so close to his and moved the angle of his head enough to capture Sephiroth's lips. He almost pouted when he felt Sephiroth move away, obviously expecting an answer. Genesis was starting to grow aggravated with all the words and lack of action.

"Not a lot. Angeal was wondering where I was running off to when he caught me near the outskirts of camp. Other than that, you think anyone else would dare question me?" He was proud of how even his voice came out, despite how impatient he was. It was a practiced art; an art he had had many years to practice.

"Of course not," Sephiroth said and Genesis wondered how his lover could possibly sound so smug. What was there to feel victorious about? "No one would dare bother you. Your temper is too infamous for that."

"There's nothing wrong with my temper," Genesis snapped, knowing the sharp answer would only serve to prove Sephiroth's point. The small chuckle coming from Sephiroth was proof of that, but the feel of soft lips on his own were enough for him to keep the rest of his comments to himself. Twining his hands in silver hair, Genesis brought Sephiroth closer. Feeling him about to move away again though, the redhead bit down on the General's lower lip in an attempt to keep him there. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, blinking his eyes open.

"I didn't think you'd be content to do this out here against a tree," Sephiroth answered. It was a valid point, especially since Genesis was always big on comfort, but for this he'd have to sacrifice. Unless, of course, Sephiroth had a better idea.

"You know of anywhere else to go?" Genesis asked, quirking an eyebrow. They couldn't go back to the camp, not without raising suspicion when walking into the same tent together in the middle of the night, but also because the small cots they used were only a small step up from the tree he was leaning against. The lack of an answer was enough for Genesis to smirk. "Thought so. Now if you'll please take care of this." He tugged at the leather that criss-crossed against Sephiroth's chest, taking care of the first one by himself before going to work on removing his own clothes. A hand stopped him though, and he glanced up, confused by the action. Sephiroth replaced where his own hand had been and worked slide the bottom of Genesis's shirt out of his pants, then over his head. Genesis couldn't help smirk lightly, amused by how even when they were stuck in the middle of a forest with only a small amount of time to this, Sephiroth was still taking matters into his own hands, and taking them _slowly_.

Resisting the urge to push Sephiroth away to take care of things on his own – because he knew that would get him nowhere – he reached over and worked on the remaining buckle laced over his lover's chest, sliding the coat off as soon as it was gone. He wished Sephiroth hadn't come as fully dressed, but there was no way for him to know Genesis was coming, so Genesis couldn't blame him. Just grin and bear it. Working on kicking his own boots off so it would be one less thing to worry about it, he wished the rest of the process would be quicker. But apparently ShinRa didn't support their SOLDIERs running off to rendezvous with other members judging by the complexity of the armor. At least they were practiced, so it only took a few more moments.

Genesis shivered at the feel of the night air pressing in on his skin, but it was quickly erased when he felt Sephiroth push against him, the warmth from the other's body more than enough to fight off the cool air. The feel of the tree against his bare back wasn't as good a change though, and he was starting to wonder if this was really such a good idea after all.

"So since this was all your idea," Sephiroth said, nipping at the redhead's neck gently, his voice low enough to just reach Genesis's ears. "Against the tree or on the ground?" Genesis had to keep from groaning in aggravation. Neither sounded appealing, but neither did to going back to camp alone at this point. A bit of pain wasn't anything he hadn't handed before, so he pulled Sephiroth against him, initiating another kiss. Sucking on his lover's tongue as soon as it entered his mouth, he was reminded of something else. Breaking the kiss that had barely started, he nodded towards the pile of discarded clothes.

"In the pocket," he said, knowing his voice wasn't as controlled as it had been only a few moments ago. They had crossed the line to where playful words and teasing no longer mattered though, so he knew Sephiroth wouldn't say anything.

Genesis watched as Sephiroth pulled away, making his way over to the small lump of clothes. Feeling around for a moment, Sephiroth finally came up with a small tube and Genesis smiled lightly. "Now get back over here," he said impatiently while he waited for Sephiroth to follow the command. It didn't take long before their lips were pressed together again. Other than slight hazy contentment from the kiss, Genesis didn't feel anything else until he felt two fingers bury themselves in his entrance. Letting out a small moan at the suddenness of it, he let his head fall back against the solid surface behind him. Preparation after that was quick and as soon as he heard the tube drop to the ground, he braced against the tree, wrapping his legs around Sephiroth's waist. The next thing pressed against him was bigger than the fingers, but only a slight trace of pain was there, both from the intrusion and from the rough bark digging into his back.

The position was awkward, and a bit difficult to work with at first, but it was satisfactory enough for a meet-up in the woods that could very easily not have happened at all. Then sensation was still just as good as if they were lying in a plush bed, even though this was far from comfortable. There was no more noise from the wildlife scattered about, mostly because everything except the pleasure had been blocked out. Feeling Sephiroth moving up against him made it simple for Genesis to ignore the pain. But the pleasure was increasing with each thrust and as the pleasure increased, so did the amount of force his legs were putting around Sephiroth's waist. He could only squeeze harder when everything else lost all focus and he didn't bother restraining the moan escaping his lips. He was only vaguely aware of the hips still moving against his own and the seed that filled him.

No longer having the strength to keep himself up, even with the assistance of Sephiroth's hands on his hips, he waited until Sephiroth moved out of him, lifting himself up just enough to help. Letting gravity take over, he let his legs fall to the ground, feeling slightly shaky on them now. Lips pressed gently against his, and Genesis had to use what was left of his focus in order to follow it. "Thank you for your time General," he said teasingly, pulling away and making his way back over to their clothes.

"Leaving already?" he could tell by the amused tone of Sephiroth's voice that his lover was just teasing. If it could be any other way, they sure as hell wouldn't be on a mission right now. Though if it had been any other way, they wouldn't have met.

"Of course. They'll be expecting me," Genesis answered, sliding his pants back on, his shirt quickly following. He was grateful he had thought to dress down for this excursion. It made getting down to it and away from it much quicker. Quite simple when you were trained to get in, complete an assignment, and get out. Even if this was one of the more pleasurable missions he had ever been on. "Suppose you'll be too far away for me to catch tomorrow?" Sephiroth's regiment had only been traveling near theirs for the first part of the journey until they made it to the crossroads. Then they'd go separate ways for however long it took to finish the task at hand.

"We're leaving early in the morning," Sephiroth answered, following Genesis's example of getting dressed again. "After that I'm not sure how long it will be."

Genesis glanced up in time to watch a lean chest be partially covered by that damned leather coat, and the redhead couldn't help but smirk lightly. "Well then, I suppose you'll owe me. After I finish my mission, I'll be waiting around headquarters forever until you get back."

"Is that a challenge?" Genesis laughed at the curious gaze in his lover's eyes.

"What else would it be Seph? At least put effort into beating me back this time." He watched as Sephiroth took a step towards him, still amused by the entire situation. Genesis knew he was being unfair. In comparison, his mission was something easily given to someone of a lesser class. But that was why he had a small troop of seconds and thirds with him. He was merely supervising. Sephiroth's, he knew, was much more difficult. And while normally he would resent his lover for having something more worthy of a First Class hero, he had found a way to use it as a teasing jibe.

"Then should I start making up for it now?" Sephiroth asked and Genesis chuckled, turning his head to the side when he saw Sephiroth lean forwards.

"Oh no," he said, smiling as he slipped away, walking back towards the general direction of his camp. "My back is sore enough for one night, thank you." He turned long enough to smirk at his lover and saw the slight glare sent his way. Letting out another light laugh, he shrugged. "Like I said, you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me when you get back." With that, he spun back around and bounded off through the woods, footsteps just as quiet as when he came in.


End file.
